Harry Potter and the Vampire's Lair
by Ixid0r
Summary: Set after OotP.Ignoring HBP.Harry makes new enemies and friends during his sixth year at Hogwarts,as Voldemort begins to ally with another species.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own anything Harry Potter related!Really and Honestly!

Also this was the first Fanstory I ever wrote,and finally decided to submit it,two chapters at a time.

Chapter1:An unknown Visitor

It was quite hot in the room of a boy named Harry Potter, considering the fact that the house he was living in had an climatic ventilation system installed just a few days ago. But of course not in his room, which actually wasn't his room, but belonged to his oversized fat cousin Dudley. So why was this? For the answering of that question one would have to go back in time approximately 15 years, when the parents of the boy named Harry had been murdered. But this wasn't just an ordinary murder, you could possibly read in the newspaper, it was a crime commited by the worlds eviliest sorcerer to date, called Lord Voldemort. But when Voldemort turned to kill Harry, his spell rebounded onto himself, leaving him as nothing more than a shadow of himself, robbed of all his power and might. Since then Harry had to live with the of his Aunt Petunia, sister to his mother, his uncle Vernon, and their son, Dudley. They despised Harry for what he was, a wizard.

So they practically made his life hell at their house at Number4 Privet Drive. But this had changed at the beginning of this summer, when they collected him from King's Cross Trainstation, when he came back from his school,Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His friends, adult Wizards, had then threatened the Dursley's, that they would visit them,if Harry wasn't treated properly, and would send them a message via owlpost every three days. This had an huge amount of effect on the Dursley's, as they didn't want to be seen with,what they called "that lot", meaning wizards.The Dursley's just wantede to have a "normal" muggle(non magical)-life.

Today,actually, was the birthday of Harry,he had turned 16. It was quite early in the morning, and Harry didn't intend to wake up, or even get out of bed,for he had been having a nightmare again,the same one, which haunted him for several nights now. He was seeing his godfather Sirius falling behind the veil in the Deathroom of the Department of Mystery over and over again. He was watching it but couldnt help him. So he lay awake now in his bed, the first rays of sunlight shining through his window. He was thinking about writing a letter to Lupin, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

He heard his uncle answering from downstairs. He could also hear that he was talking to someone that sounded like a male. He could only make out wordsnippets from the talking. None of it made sense. And then suddenly he heard his uncle shouting angry:"WHAT?" at the visitor. And the next thing he knew was someone coming upstairs on the creaking stair,and his bedroom door being opened forcefully.

"Are you Mr. Potter?" the person asked,that had just entered the room,and closed the door behind him..

To Harry he looked a bit like a Deatheater, but it seemed to him that the person in front of him was just about the same age as he was,maybe a little bit older. He was wearing a rather shabby looking leather trenchcoat,black pants,a black shirt,and black leather boots,with steeltoes,and 3belts buckles around the shin.His hair was black and about neck lenght, and he wore it loosely,making it stand out sharply in all kinds of directions. He was rather pale, and his eyes, well Harry couldn't really describe his eyes, to him they seemed to sparkle with energy, yet they looked dull. They looked like a brown colour to him, but as he looked closer, he noticed some flecks of grey and green in them. At the moment they also looked quite fiery and angry. If he would have met him on the street, he would've not been sure if he would have greeted him.

"If you are not going to answer me, I guess I'll have to just guess you are Harry Potter. And if you would stop gawking at me like that, you could pack your trunks." The stranger stated.

Harry snapped back to reality.

"And why should I do that?" he asked warily of the teen he did not know.

"Well, I might be misinformed,but I think the sense of packing ones trunk is to go some place else."

"And were should I go to?"Harry wanted to know.

"You are going nowhere,but we are. And we are going to Grimmauld Place12!" stated the stranger.

"And I should go with you out of which reason?Who are you?I've never seen you before"Harry burst out.

"As far as it concerns you, I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix. And that's about all you need to know about me" the boy said.

"Well and how are we going to get there?" Harry wanted to know,guessing that no deatheater would be aware of Grimmauld Place.

The stranger took out his wand, pointed it at an empty Bertie Botts all flavoured beans pack and muttered _portus_. As he looked up again at Harry, he wore a smile on his face.

"That should do the trick!" he said.

"You can just make portkeys whenever you want?"Harry wondered,at which the boy only shrugged his shoulders.

As Harry had finished packing his trunk, the stranger told him he would take care of his stuff. As soon as Harry touched the portkey he felt a jerk behind his navel and felt the sensation of flying,until he reached his final destination at Grimmauld Place12.The House of his late Godfather. He was in the kitchen and none too soon, the door burst open,and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley entered the room.

"Harry, mate, how are you?" Ron asked.

"Fine,thanks!What about you guys?" He replied.

"Well too. How did you get here?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Well,there was this strange guy, picking me up from the dursleys.Said he worked for the order 'n' stuff. He seemd not much older than we are!"Harry said.

"Wait,you mean,that Gabriel picked you up?"Hermione asked a bit shocked,even though Harry couldn't understand it.

"You know him?"He asked.

"You could say so. He drops by quite often these days, but we do not know what he actually does out there. But we know for sure that he is really not that much older than we are!He speaks a lot with Dumbledore. Last time we overheard them talking he said:"...he's letting them on the loose again,they are rampaging through several villages...",we have no idea what he meant though.But they talked further and he went really angry,he just walked away. Everyone was staring at him, even though he wasn't even shouting or anything, we could feel that he was angry. He had some sort of Aura around him!Something we felt from you too last year Harry,when you were getting angry."Hermione stated.

"We also know that he does a lot of important stuff for the order,for his age!"Ron said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well a week a ago he was coming here,looking quite terrible,bleeding from several injuries and such!He collapsed in the entrance corridor, and Lupin and Kingsley took him upstairs. The next day we read in the Daily Prophet about a deatheater attack on a village and a great battle of aurors and them being held there. The news also said that there was no survivor left.We counted two and two together and came to the conclussion that he must have been in that fight!"Ron exclaimed.

"Really nice thinking Mr. Weasley!You and Mrs. Granger do have quite an impressive way of finding out things!" a voice behind them suddenly said.

Chapter2: Back to Grimmauld Place 12

Ron and Hermione turned around quickly to see who had said this. Behind them stood the guy, Harry knew now as Gabriel.Ron and Hermione who had blushed a bit looked away quickly.

"I have your things ready here, Mr. Potter!"

"Thanks,and you can just call me Harry" said Harry quickly

"And I'm Ron" Ron stated.

"And you can call me just Hermione"Hermione said a bit dreamily.

"Errr...right. Just call me Gabriel if you want to."Gabriel said a bit irritated.

"What else could we do,we don't even know your last name!"Ron said,a little annoyed at the way Hermione was looking at the teenager.

"And let's keep it that way!Goodbye!"he said and disapparated.

Hermione was still staring at the spot where he had been standing a few seconds ago. The two boys looked at her, then at eachother, and started to laugh,though Ron didn't seem to have his heart in it. To Harry it felt so good to laugh again,for it was one thing he had never done at the Dursley's.

"What?Why are you guys laughing?"Hermione asked.

"Well,looks like you have crush on a certain someone!" Ron replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Ohhh...come on, the way you look at him tells everything!"

"Even if, what does it matter to you?" she snapped.

"We don't even know anything about that guy!"

"Maybe I like mysterious guys!"

"Yeah,right,and since when could you call Krum or Lockhart mysterious? Well now that I think about it, Lockhart is quite mysterious nowadays!"Ron said.

Hermione was about to reply agitated, but was interrupted by Harry who sensed another row coming.

"Ron,leave it!Could you just show me around the house?I want to get my things upstairs in my room!"

"Yeah, sure!"They both said in unison.

When Harry was finished with unpacking, and when they had talked about their summer holidays so far, it was already time for dinner. Harry was on the one side looking forward for it,so he could meet all the others from the Order, but on the other side he dreaded their questions about how he was feeling,concerning Sirius.

But as he entered the kitchen, he felt happy,for seeing all his friends there. At first Mrs. Weasley greeted him with her Bone crushing hug, then Ginny,who's hug was breaking the other half of Harry's ribs,which had been surviving Mrs. Weasleys hug. Then came Lupin who looked quite ill and tired, Harry assumed it must be full moon soon. Then there were Kingsley, Tonks and Moody who greeted him,and last but not least Mr. Weasley,Fred and George, and Bill and Charlie. The dinner was absolutely delicious as far as Hary thought of it. There was a lot of talking and laughing going on, when suddenly the door opened and none other than Dumbledore stepped in. He greeted Harry first and then everyone else, before he found himself a place opposite of Harry.

It was around 23 o'clock when everyone except the orders members started to get up. It was this moment when the door burst open with a loud BANG and in came stumbling Gabriel. Hermione rushed to his aid, seeing his clothes blood stained.

"Dumbledore, they are attacking, now!"The boy said.

"What?where?"asked a surprised Dumbledore.

"Deatheaters at Madame Bones' Place!Prepare for a fight!" Gabriel exclaimed.

There was much noise when everyone in the kitchen sprang up from their chairs and drew their wands as they ran outside.

"You stay here!"Lupin told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

They knew it was pointless to argue.Gabriel made an attempt to run outside, but Hermione held him back.

"You can't go outside!"she told him.

He looked at her for a moment, and to Harry it seemed his eyes were on fire. Hermione let go off him.As he ran outside he also drew his wand and disapparated.They were receiving no word for half an hour,and began to grow sick with worry,when they finally heard the door opening.

"Neat trick, the boy had there!"they heard Lupin say.

"Quite powerful, but it seems that it was an really exhausting spell,he used!Got himself out of the fight early."Moody said grumpily.

They rushed down the stairs to see that Lupin and Moody were carrying the still form of Gabriel,while Dumbledore had mobilicorpsed the young Auror Tonks,who also appeared to have taken severe damage.

"No wonder,"Harry thought with a pang of guilt,"it's not that long ago that she got hurt in the department of Mysteries."

"Will she be alright Professor?"he asked the headmaster,at which the old man nodded.

"Do you wish to settle young Nymphadora here in her room?"

"Yes,of course!"Harry replied,and followed Albus up the stairs to Tonks' room.

Once there he watched as the powerful wizard levitated Tonks onto her bed softly,and left with a quick goodbye to Harry,and saying that he would have to make sure that everything at the Bones' Place went right.When he was gone,Harry took Tonks blanket and carefully covered her with it,watching with a smile as she shifted into a more comfortable position,snuggling deeper into her bed.She was in the same form she was in when Harry had last seen her at Kings Cross station at the end of term,only that her hair was now black with bright red tips.Without another word he left the room,leaving behind only a quick note to call for him if she needed anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay,a new chapter!Thanks for all who have replied yet.Those of you who like the story should be pleased to hear that I actually already have the whole thing written,and the sequel is also almost finished,being three times as long as Vampires Lair will be!

  
Chapter3: The Wolf and the Dog

The following few days were quite calm and boring. Nothing happened, and none of them saw Gabriel these days.Tonks had healed quickly,since she just had a minor magical burnout,and was thanking Harry profusely for taking care of her.A feeling had awoken inside Harry when seeing her,that he couldn't quite describe.It was similiar to what he had felt for Cho Chang the last years,but it was also different somehow.Better in a way.Thus he was quite sad when she told him that she would have to leave for a short time on the orders of the ministry.

It was night when the trio was sitting in one of the living rooms, and talked about different things. School, Gabriel, homework, Malfoy(their sworn enemy),...

Just then they heard a loud grumble coming from somewhere behind them. They all jumped up from the couch,looking around frightened. There was something moving in the shadows, next to the door.

"What is that?" Hermione asked scared.

Harry looked outside the window of the room, and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. It was full moon.

"It's Lupin!" he answered simply.

Only this was Lupin in his Werewolf form.Then the werewolf stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself.

"Professor,have you taken your potion?"Harry asked

The answer the Werewolf gave them was a loud howling scream.

"Nope,guess not!"

The trio was trapped in the room,for the werewolf blocked their way out.They were in deep trouble. And the Werewolf was closing in now on it's prey.

"Any good escaping plans you guys?"Ron said.

"How about screaming for help?"Hermione asked them.

"No,that might just aggrivate it more or something!"Harry told her

"Harry,it's a Werewolf, it doesn't need to be aggravated anymore to feel the need of killing us!"

"Okok, you have your wands with you guys?"

"No!"Ron and Hermione replied.

"Great me neither!"

They were now backing on the wall of the room.Ron had made his way to stand proectively in front of Hermione now,with Harry next to him.They could see the nostrils open as it took the scent of them.His muscles tightened as it prepared to jump on them, and his mouth opened revealing his razorsharp teeth. Then it suddenly jumped forward into Harry's direction. Harry threw up his arms in order to protect himself ,even though he knew it was hopeless. He knew that he would now either die or be turned into a Werewolf. He could never fulfill the prophecy,he hadn't even told his friends about it.All these thoughts rushed trough his mind,as he watched the werewolf leaping on him, in what seemed to be slow motion, when suddenly something large and black coming from his right crashed into the Werewolf in midair.

Then everything of time resumed back to normal and he could feel Hermione dragging him away from the battle of the two creatures, the second one Harry had now identified as a shaggy looking dog, but he wasn't sure what exactly it was, or who for that matter,since he had only ever known one Animagus who's form was that of a large black dog.The trio ran towards the door at the opposite end of the room.They hastily opened it and stepped outside. In the meantime all the others who lived at Grimmauld Place had been woken up by the racketing coming from the room were the two creatures still struggled.

"What's going on here!What's all that noise?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Werewolf!"They shouted in unison.

Behind them the door suddenly shattered when the dog was thrown right through it,crashing in the wall.It lay on the ground for a second, then jumped up again and ran back,resuming his battle with the Werewolf. In the meantime,Mrs.Weasley had put a security charm on the living room, so the Werewolf could not escape.

They looked through the broken door inside the room,to see that the dog must have noticed the spell,as he suddenly dissappeared.

"That was a close one!" Ron said.

"Right,now everyone back to bed!"Mrs. Weasley said to them.

On the next morning they all had breakfast together,and Lupin apologized to them,but they knew it wasn't his fault.It was also the first time they saw Gabriel again.They also noticed that he had a few slashes on his face and hands,which looked like they were new.Harry also noticed that he threw a few dirty looks at Lupin, and vice versa.

"You look tired Gabriel,how's that?"Harry asked.

"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep much last night!"He replied with an sarcastic undertone,obviously directed at Lupin.

Then suddenly Dumbledore apparated into the room,and greeted everyone there.

"Gabriel, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure Dumbledore!"the asked replied.

They both were about to leave when Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, professor,do you by any chance know if there is another Animagus staying at Grimmauld place?"

"Animagus?"Dumbledore said confused,"None that I am aware of!"

Harry turned around to face Ron and Hermione,just to see that they also wore an confused expression on their face

* * *

Chapter4: Wild train ride

Time flew by at Grimmauld Place 12, and soon enough the holidays were to end.All of the trio had gotten their OWLs back,and Harry had passed all the subjects he needed to become an Auror,while Ron also did,and Hermione got an O in all the subjects,which didn't come as a surprise for the boys.They also had already been at Diagon alley to do their shopping, were they noticed that most people were going out of the way of Gabriel,who was also coming with them, or just threw dark looks at him, or pointing their finger at him.When Harry asked him about this he had just replied:"It's always like this, don't worry!".It was the 1st of September,and they all prepared to leave for their sixth year at Hogwarts,except for Ginny,who was now in her fifth year.They were driven to Kings Cross station by the Ministry.As soon as they were there they boarded the train,after saying goodbye to everyone else,and promising them to stay out of trouble.Harry was taking a long time talking to Tonks and saying his goodbyes to her,until she finally told him that he would see her soon again most likely. They got a train compartment for themselves,and soon Ron and Hermione left for the Prefects meeting,leaving Harry and Ginny alone. So they talked for a while and were joined by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, two of their friends. They were talking about their summer holidays and Quidditch when the compartment door slid open,and they saw their archenemy Draco Malfoy, flanked by his dumb "bodyguards" Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now, now, what do we have here. If that isn't Pot-head and his so-overrated friends.Still not dead Potter,I see!"sneered Malfoy.

Harry who had gotten up from his seat said calmly.

"No,and I see you haven't joined your scum father in Azkaban yet!"

Harry had hit a nerve there, and Malfoy took out his wand,summoning Harrys and the others wands,before they had time to react. Harry looked dumbstruck at this new maneuver.

"What should I do now to you as you don't have any way to stop me.Let's see...Ah yes, I know! _Furunculus_."Said Malfoy,shooting the spell at the now wandless Harry.

But the spell never reached him,for a voice from outside the compartment in the corridor muttered _Protego_, effectively saving Harry.Malfoy and his cronies turned around to see who their new opposer was,and so did Harry. Standing there in the middle of the corridor was the one Person Harry hadn't believed to see until the next summer holidays,and a young girl next to him,sporting bright neon green hair.

"And who are you,if I may ask you, for saving Pot-head?"Malfoy asked the boy.

"Give them back their wands, and I might tell you my name!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I am entirely sure you wouldn't want to duell me for them!"

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let's duell!"Malfoy spoke while getting into a ready stance.

"OK,your own fault!"said the boy,copying Dracos actions.

In the meantime there were several people now poking their heads out of their compartments to see what was going on outside. And the fact that it was a duell made only more people appear on the scene.Malfoy and the boy now both had their wands out.They bowed to eachother.But Malfoy being an unfair dueller,shot his spell as the boy was just bowing down. But he must've sensed that and already had made an invisible barrier around him, making him not vulnerable to the spell.

"_Expelliarmus_."he stated calmly,but did not only disarm Malfoy,but also Crabbe,Goyle who were standing behind Malfoy and had their wands out.He caught them,and also those from Harry and the others,with the help of the girl standing a few feet back.Ron and Hermione had also arrived and were now telling the curious students to get back in their compartments, Malfoy was still standing there,looking slightly irritated, about what had just happened.The boy walked towards him and gave him his and the Slytherin's wands back.

"Oh, in case you want to know,my name is Gabriel."the boy said and got into the same compartment as Harry and gave them their wands back.

"What are you two doing here!"Harry exclaimed,once the door had closed behind the two new arrivals.

"Infiltrating the student body of course!"Tonks spoke happy,in her disguise as a approximately sixteen year old teen.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay,new chapters.Wohoo!Nifty!Actually I hate this story,and I can't wait to get it over with,sicne compared to it's sequel it just looks so incredibly...incomplete,and idotic.But maybe that's just me.Only about 25 more chapters,then it's finished.Thank god!

Another fun fact:This was originally a H/Hr fic,but I started to dislike the pairing,so I put Tonks in it,as I favor her over any other female character really.However that means,that I have to rewrite the whole story,cutting Hermione out,and Tonks in,which is actually quite unnerving!But I guess that's my own fault.Well,enjoy,now that that's out of the way!

  
Chapter5:The new student

"That was a real cool thing you did there Gabriel!Tonks I can understand,but why are you on the train?"wondered Ron.

"Thanks!Well, you could say that I have some business to do at Hogwarts!Are you guys all OK?"replied Gabriel.

"Yes.Thanks to you!"said Luna,and the others nodded in agreement.

"What kind of business do you have at Hogwarts?"Hermione asked Gabriel.

"Sorry,can't tell you right now,but you will find out later!"

And so they talked on and on till the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station.Everybody got out of the train and made for a quick dash to the black coaches as it was raining.Harry got out with the others and stepped into the nearest empty coach,closely followed by Ron and Hermione,and Ginny,Neville and Luna.He wondered where Gabriel and Tonks were, so he looked back to the train door, and saw them standing there.He saw that Gabriel held up his wand and swished it in the air.He saw the number 6 appear floating in the air.Harry made an expression, showing that he didn't understand.Gabriel chuckled a bit,then swished his wand again,this time only longer.The word: seats :appeared.And Harry suddenly understood what he had meant.Of course,there were only six seats in the coach,three on each side.He looked back at the train,only to see Gabriel and Tonks had gone,but he could read the following,hovering in red crimson letters in mid air: See you.

Harry didn't wonder any longer of Gabriels whereabouts and just leaned back in his seat,and enjoyed the ride to the castle.He was looking out of the window,and thought for a moment that he had seen something black flash past the coaches,but it was gone as soon as it had came, and Harry thought that it probably had just been his imagination.

A short time later,the coaches arrived at the big front gates of Hogwarts,and Harry,and everybody else got inside the castle and into the great hall.He took his seat at the Gryffindor table with his friends.Prof. McGonagall came into the great hall, carrying a three legged chair and an old hat, being followed by about 25 young children.Harry noticed that Gabriel and Tonks weren't among them.He also noticed that the chair of the DADA teacher was also empty. Suddenly a strange thought came across his Gabriel possibly be their new teacher?No,he scolded himself,that was just ridiculous,the boy was only a little older than him probably.And Tonks couldn't do the job either,because she would pretend to be a student.

The sorting ceremony had begun,and the children were sorted into their houses.The line was getting shorter and shorter,and finally McGonagall called out the last new student(Abbery Wollstrong/Hufflepuff).

Dumbledore rose from his seat,to hold his annual welcoming speech.

"As always,I must remind you that the forbidden forest is not to be walked in.Also our new DADA teacher should arrive shortly for you to welcome!I would like to announce that this year we will also be welcoming two new students amongst us.They will enter into the sixth grade being transferred here from...err...well..yes they was transferred here."Dumbledore said,obviously trying to hide what might have had slipped him mere seconds ago.Harry was excited,he would finally get to know Gabriels last name,and he also knew his business here now.Dumbledore continued:"Please welcome with me Gabriel,and Amy Isaacs!"

Harry was dissapointed,why did no one tell him Gabriels last name.All students in the great hall applauded,but it was only for the sake of being nice.But no one entered the room,and the applause died away.Suddenly everything went pitch black in the great hall.Some of the students screamed.And then there was a big fireball errupting in front of the teachers table.In the dim light that the fireball gave,Harry could see the scared expressions on the students faces.The fireball grew greater and greater,and Harry could see Dumbledore stiffling a laugh.Then,as quick as it had started the fire died away,and it was dark again,then suddenly all the candles begann to light again,those in the back of the hall starting,getting towards the teachers table.Now Harry could clearly see Dumbledore was laughing,and it looked as though McGonagall also had some problems to look strict.Then Harry suddenly realized that something was different.He was sitting at a different table.Actually everyone was sitting on another table!The members of the four houses had been mixed up.Harry started to get up when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention,he looked towards the teacher's table,and saw Gabriel and Tonks standing there with smirks on their faces.Everybody else had gotten up already and started to go to his or her own house table.When all students had sat down again,they also started to notice the boy and girl standing there in front of the staff table.

"How about a speech of yours,Gabriel?Isaacs?"spat a voice,Harry clearly identified as Snapes.

He saw Snape walking towards his place at the teacher's table.He must've ended up at the Gryffindor table.

"Well,sure Snivellus!"Said Gabriel:"As many of you assume I am Gabriel!Some of you,might already know me(He shot glances at Harry,Malfoy,and Snape).I am sorry for mixing you up like that,but I just couldn't resist it!I do have some strange kind of humour.Just like Amy here,who helped me out with that little prank."

At this Tonks came forward and both of them bowed down to the students.

"Come to the point of it,Angel!"sneered Snape,and most of the students looked confused at that comment.

Gabriel in turn looked back at him with a look in his eyes that made Harry shudder.

"Right,back to this.I am honoured to be learning under such great teachers,and an even greater headmaster, but I am immensely honoured with the fact of learning with you great students!"Gabriel finished.

"Same here for me.I really look forward to be getting to learn with all of you,and getting to know you better!"Tonks spoke,glancing at Harry during her last words.

It was silent for a moment.Harry could hear the buzzing of a bee over at the Hufflepuff table,and then the great hall errupted into a loud applause.Only this time it was meant absolutely honestly,for they were all impressed by their abilitys and speeches.Gabriel and Tonks bowed down once again,and afterwards walked towards the sorting hat.Gabriel motioned for Amy to go first,who put on the hat,which hadn't quite touched her head as it shouted out Gryffindor,at which Harrys housetable errupted into loud cheering.Next came Gabriel,who strode towards the hat with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh,it's you again!"the hat said grumpily.

"Yes it is me again,would you do me the favour and sort me into one of the houses?"Gabriel replied.

"Alright.You know the deal,put me on!"

But as soon as Gabriel had reached for the hat and lifted it up,it shouted:"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh,well that was quick!"was all Gabriel managed to say,before his words were drowned into the explosion of applause that was occuring at Harrys table.

* * *

Chapter6:The enemy within?

There was still a loud uproar at the Gryffindor table as Gabriel settled himself next to Harry,while Tonks chose to sit opposite of him.

"That was quite an amazing show you pulled there!"Ron told them.

"Thanks for those kind words from you Amy and Gabriel,and we do hope to see more of your humour here at Hogwarts!But for now,DIG IN!"Dumbledore exclaimed,and before the eyes of the students the plates began to fill with every food imaginable.

Ron had been just waiting for this point and was now shoveling random things on his plate and gulping down his food as fast as possible.

"Err...you might want to slow down in case you need to breath sometime again?"Gabriel told him,while Tonks,who had been sitting next to Ron,scooted a little away discreetly..

Ron just smiled sheepishly at him and held up his pace of eating.

"So how comes you're going to study here,even though you're working for the order?"wondered Harry.

Gabriel smiled a bit and then said:"I know of your task and destiny,and I am here to help you fulfil it!"

At this Harry was abit taken a back and quickly stared down at his plate.Harry didn't knew what happened,but the next thing he knew was that Gabriel was writhing on the floor,having obviously falling from the bench,and being in pain,but no sound escaped his mouth.He looked around shocked,only to see almost all the Slytherins were up and pointed their wands at him.In the front of them stood Malfoy,who seemed to lead a revenge group for what had happened on the train ride.Other students now noticed this too,and were shouting for help from the teachers. Dumbledore stood up hastily with a look of fear and anger in his eyes,but to Harry it seemed he wasn't afraid that something would happen to Gabriel,but to the Slytherins.

Harry pulled out his wand too.

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"Dumbledore shouted.

And then Harry could see Gabriels eyes.But now they weren't anymore the colour they used to be,but they seemed to him like they were blazing orange or red.Then,all of a sudden Gabriel stood up and pulled out his wand.The Slytherins still had their wands pointed at him,but now Harry saw pure fear in their eyes.Gabriel swished his wand in the air,and all of the Slytherins were sent flying through the air,hitting the great halls wall.

Dumbledore too had his wand out now,but it was pointed at Gabriel.So did the other teachers.

"He didn't start this!"Harry shouted.

But then he noticed that Gabriel still looked angry,he didn't look like Gabriel anymore.All the students were watching what was going on now.The teachers had made a circle around Gabriel,who just smirked at them,preparing for a new assualt. Then,like at a command,they all shouted _STUPEFY_ in unison, each one of them shooting a red beam at Gabriel.But miracously he still stood his ground.The teachers prepared to do it once again.

"NO!They are going to kill him!"screamed Hermione,who stood besides Harry.

But no one heard her words, for the teachers shouted again _STUPEFY MAXIMA_ in unison.All the spells hit their target,and there was a large cloud of dust as pieces of the floor exploded.When the dust had set,they could see Gabriel's lifeless form laying on the ground.The teachers looked exhausted.

"Is he...dead?"Hermione asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"All the students are to go to their common rooms immediately!200points from Slytherin for such a foul attack,but I guess you learned your lesson.But remember for the next time that it might not be so harmless what Gabriel does to you!"Dumbledore shouted.

He then went out of the great hall,with Gabriels body floating,behind him.

That evening all the Gryffindors were in the common room.And there was only one subject they all talked about:Gabriel.They talked from where he might come from to what had happened just a mere hour before in the great hall.

"Did you see how he stood up against all those stunning spells from the teachers!He's not normal I say!"Dean exclaimed.

"But he is one of us!And he did seem nice to me!It was only the Slytherins who made him so angry!"said Neville.

"But still,it was the teachers against him,and it looked like he would almost win!"said Seamus.

"Do you think he works for,you-know-who?"Lavender shrieked.

"But Dumbledore would never allow him to be here then!Amy,you seemed to know him!Is he really evil?"asked Parvati.

Tonks,who so far had stayed in the background of all the commotion now looked up,and apparently pondered this question.

"No.He is not evil.He is...simply who he is.He couldn't help himself attacking the Slytherins down in the great hall.And don't start asking me about where he comes from.I can't tell,since I don't know,and have only known him for a short time!"

The rest of the Gryffindors looked unsatisfied with her answers,but gave in,since they saw in her eyes and by her stance that she was telling the truth.

"I'd say we all get to bed now for tommorow we have a regulary school day!"Ron told everybody and slowly the common room begann to empty,until it was just the trio and Tonks left.

"Do you think he is Ok?"Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Tonks.

"I hope so,he was working for the order!"

"Yeah, I really hope he is Ok!"Hermione told the boys.

"Don't worry,he'll be fine.He has been through much worse things."Tonks told them.

"Like what?"Harry inquired.

"That is not for me to tell."

They said goodnight to eachother and went up to their dormitories.In Harry's mind he couldn't think of anything else but the thing Gabriel had last told him:" I know of your task and destiny,and I am here to help you fulfil it!"

Harry couldn't sleep a long time,and it was already past midnight when he finally fell into an uneasy and light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that the chapters are horribly short,and I sincerely apologize for that.The only thing I can say for my defense is that this was my first story,and that the sequel has much longer,and more detailed chapters.

* * *

Chapter7:The Daily Grind and awakenings

The next morning Harry was woken up by Ron.

"Come on mate,first day of school,let's get breakfast!"

So the rather tired Harry put on his clothes and went down to breakfast with Ron.

As soon as they reached the great hall they saw that the marble stone floor had been repaired,and all traces of the previous evenings events had vanished.They sat down and Hermione handed them their timetables,sitting down next to Tonks on the other side of the table.

"How comes she gives us always our timetables?"Harry asked his friend.

"No idea dude?"

"Oh great Double Potions today!"Harry said sarcastically after looking at his timetable.

"Well at least we get to meet our new DADA teacher today!"Hermione told them.

"Hey,Hermione,don't you want to go and bring Gabriel his timetable?"Ron asked.

She shortly thought about it,and then got out of the great hall,heading to the hospital wing.

Ron,Harry and Tonks who had finished their breakfast,stood up and also went out of the great hall,but in the opposite direction,towards Hagrids hut,were they had their double lesson about Care of magical creatures.As the lesson started,Hermione also came to them.

"It's horrible what the teachers did to him,even Madame Pomfrey was shocked!And Dumbledore is also there,standing like a guard!"Hermione told them.

"Yeah",Harry thought to himself," a guard for who'm?Him or us?"

"Fine then!"Hagrid said:"Evry'one ere?Good!Then let's star'.The creatures I brough' ye guys t'day are Bun'imuns.Look ove' ere.Those are quite ey pest fo' a house,cause they make em crash!"

For the rest of the lesson,they had to draw the anatomy of Bundimuns and find out what they eat,or how to know that there is a Bundimun in the house.The trio,now a quartett had soon finished all the tasks,and as the lesson ended they headed to the dungeons to have the torture of double potions with their teacher Snape brought upon them.

Harry couldn't recollect the entire lesson,but he remembered it looked something like this:

Harry did what he was told to,Snape took five points from him.

Harry said an answer to a question,Snape took ten points from him.

Harry did his potion,Snape vanished it and took 15points from him.

Harry breathed,Snape took 20 points from him.

At the end of the lesson Harry approximately had lost about 70points for just being there.Tonks was seething at the unfairness so openly displayed by Snape,but Harry was just glad he had gotten through the lesson,quite unscathed,and they went to their DADA classroom,wondering who their teacher might be. They were equally surprised when they came in and were greeted by a scarred looking man,with a wooden leg,and an eye spinning around madly.

"Moody!"Harry asked confused.

"Hi you three,yes it's me,don't be so obvious about that you know me!"he stated.

They all got themselves places next to eachother in the first row of the class.When everybody had arrived Moody started her lesson.

"Hello to all of you!My name is Alastor Moody,as many of you surely know already thanks to my impostor two years ago!I must say that your class is quite advanced in knowing about the dark arts,most of that is surely to be thanked to your ex-professor Remus Lupin.But I would like to take you a step further,concerning the black and evil creatures out there.I would like you to open up your books at page 182,the chapter about Vampires.Well I guess most of you know or think they know what a Vampire is.For those who do not know,a Vampire is an undead creature,bound to the night.At least most of them are,while others do not fear daylight.There are only rumours about how the first Vampire came to walk the earth.These creatures seem absolutely normal,except that they cannot survive in the sunlight for a long amount of time,and also cannot die of natural cause!A Vampire has to be destroyed,if he were to die.I think there are some of you here who can tell me how to destroy a Vampire?"Moody said.

A few hands shot up in the air.Unsurprisingly one of them was Hermione's.

"Yes,please Mrs...?"

It took Hermione a few seconds before realising that Moody wanted to know her name.She wasn't used to the fact that they had to pretend to don't know him.

"Granger,professor.A Vampire can be killed by driving a stake through his heart."Hermione replied.

"Right you are Mrs.Granger!There are several other methods of killing them,but this one is actually the simpliest.I happen to know that there should be a student inside this class,who should know more about these creatures than I do,but I can't seem to find him!Can one of you tell me of the whereabouts of Gabriel?"Mad-eye questioned the class.

"He was brought to the Hospital wing yesterday,professor,you might want to talk to Dumbledore about this?"Harry told her.

"Yes yes,I might will do that!But now on with Vampires.Probably the most famous of them was count Dracula..."the DADA Professor continued.

Soon the lesson had ended and Moody had given the Gryffindors a lot of points for their knowledge.The four of them were heading downstairs for their Lunch now.When they reached the great hall,something came into Harry's mind,and he told the others to meet him later.He ran to Dumbledores office.Then he remembered the stone gargoyles,and that he needed a password for entry.He thought of trying different ones,it had already worked once before,but to his relief he saw Alastor heading his direction.

"I just thought about seeing Dumbledore,and you?"he asked Harry.

"Same thing!You have the password for this?"he replied.

"Coconut's Coconutter!"he said,and the Gargoyle's sprang to live,revealing a round staircase.

He and Moody climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door,leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in!"

They both entered,and Dumbledore smiled as he saw them.

"Sit down please,what is it that troubles your minds?Alastor?Harry?"the old wizard asked them.Harry waited for Mad-eye to talk first,but when he didn't make an attempt to do so,Harry said:"It's about Sirius,couldn't we somehow...I don't know...revive him...making him a ...a...Vampire!"

"I don't think that this life would be something Sirius would enjoy,and we also do not have his body,so there is no way into making him a Vampire,as he would also need to have been bitten by one once,and been given his blood!"Dumbledore said,flattening Harry's hopes.

"And now,what can I do for you Alastor?"

"I was just wondering,where Gabriel was,for we discussed Vampires today in class?"

"Well,I fear that our friend is still in the Hospital Wing!"

"But why?"

"He was "angered" yesterdays evening at the feast,and you know his nature about this!"

"Yes I do know it well enough!But how did he end up in the Hospital Wing?"

"I and the other teachers had to stop him,using a stuning spell!"

"I see that this was quite a pleasure, for Snape!"

Dumbledore chuckled a bit at this comment.

"Professor,could you please tell me what exactly happened that evening?Because I do know that the person you stunned wasn't Gabriel anymore!"Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed,but still replied:"Partly you are right Harry,you have seen a bit of Gabriel's other nature then.I would suggest to you and your fellow students not to make him angry or such,for I dread the results!Gabriel is a powerful wizard,but sometimes,his "evil side" gets the better of him!In his veins rushes ancient wizard blood,very ancient!But other than that he is probably the friendliest person you have ever met.I'd say that you and Mrs. Granger,Mrs. Isaacs and Mr. Weasley should make friends with him and show him around,for I think that he must wake up again any moment now!"

"Err...right Professor.But he also knew about my Prophecy,and he told me he was here to help me fulfil it?"Harry said a bit confused.

"And he is right about this,you will need his help in times when you least expect it!And now you should get down to get something to eat,for I assume that Mr. Weasley has already eaten the most of our food!Goodbye!"

"Goodbye professor!"Tonks and Harry said to him and made their way to the door.

The days went by at Hogwarts and Harry had gotten into the school rythm again.In contrast to Dumbledores expection,Gabriel had not awaken yet,and still lay in the Hospital Wing.Even Madame Pomfrey had no idea what it could be that made him like this.Harry noticed that Hermione grew rather worried about him.

"Come on Hermione,he'll get better!"Harry told her after another boring Herbology lesson on Thursday afternoon. She nodded slightly,but still wore a worried expression.

"They should have never used that sort of spell,it's bound to make him like that!"she exclaimed.

The four had just entered the castle when they noticed something smeared on the wall right of them.Harry and the others moved closer.There,written on the wall,with paint that bore a horribly similiarity to blood,stood:

_The gateway to hell has opened_

_Quail in terror_

_For I shall leave none alive_

_I am awake_

Harry looked at it for a few minutes,until he realized that this felt familiar.He had seen something like this in his second year,when the Chamber of secrets had been opened.He hesitated for a moment,but then decided to go and find Dumbledore.But when he turned around he saw that he was already standing there,with a grim expression on his face.

"Step aside please!"he told the students,and went forward to have a look on the wall himself.He put his finger on one of the letters,and Harry could clearly see,that some of the paint had come of,and was now sticking on Dumbledore finger, who looked at it for a moment,before he suddenly turned around and spoke to all of them

"Everybody go into your common rooms.Prefects,make sure they stay there!None of you look for your friends,for if they do not turn up,the teachers will find them!"

There was a loud turmoil going on,as everybody went back into their common rooms.

"Dumbledore!Dumbledore!Albus!",Harry heard a familiar voice shouting over all the others.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Dumbledore and Gabriel standing in front of the smearing.They were talking about something anxiously after Gabriel had taken a look at the writing.

"Dumbledore,it had to be one of your students,you know that they are bound to their own rules!None of them can come in,unless invited!"Gabriel exclaimed.

"Yes,truly,this fact is known by me!Do you think there is a betrayer inside Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps.Maybe someone gave them an invitation unwillingly.But invited they surely already are,for this is written in blood,Dumbledore!"

"I know,I know,but from which student,we must wonder!But we should find this out very soon,for the heads of houses are counting the students at the moment!Is there anything we can do for you Harry?"Dumbledore stated calmly.

And only then Harry suddenly realized that he was standing in the middle of the corridor,a few feet away from Dumbledore with no one left around him.

"Err...no,no thanks,I was just glad to err...see Gabriel again!"Harry stuttered.

"Right,then of you go!And Gabriel,keep your eyes open,you have the sharpest sense of us all concerning this subject!But do still keep your reservations!"Dumbledore said,pointing on the wall.

Harry was confused by his headmasters last sentence,but didn't quetsion any further.

When Harry arrived in the common room,Professor McGonagall shot a deadly glare at him,but when she saw Gabriel entering the room behind him she calmed down.

"Alright,you two are the last Gryffindors!Now stay here!"she ordered.

Harry and Gabriel sat down in a chair,when he suddenly noticed that everybody in the common room was staring at him and Gabriel. And then he realized why this was. He,like everyone else in the room,remembered the last paragraph of the smearing: I am awake. And Gabriel was lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing a mere hours ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Hooray,finally a new chapter(although it was written about...2years ago)

* * *

Chapter8:Mirrors and Stakes

"I think we should go to our room,Gabriel!"said Harry,while he was looking around at the scared faces.

"Mate,I think that is a good idea!"Ron said,who had just came to them.

Behind him Harry could see Hermione who was looking around until her eyes fell on Gabriel,who was sitting on the chair opposite to Harry.As soon as she had caught sight of him she ran towards him and threw her arms around him.Harry and Ron had to stiffle a laugh when they saw this.

"We were so worried about you!"Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm fine,don't worry about me.Takes more than this to bring me down!"He told her,unbeknownst copying Tonks words from earlier.

"Like what,Gabriel?"a cold voice coming from the window hissed at him.

Everyone in the room turned around to see who had spoken these words.There,half standing half crouching on the windowstill,was a woman.She was wearing only loose clothing and her eyes looked sort of Orange or Yellow.To Harry she seemed like some sort of a Veela,seeing as she looked so beautiful.But the most eye catching thing about her,was her devilish grin,revealing her pearly white corner teeth,which were a little longer than the rest.Everyone knew that this actually had to be a Vampire.

"Shina,long time no see!"Gabriel spoke to her and stood up from his chair,leaving Hermione stand behind him.

"Yesssss...quite long indeed it has been!"she hissed.

"Everyone behind me!"Gabriel whispered to the students,and then said louder:" How comes you are visiting me again?"

"My dear master has send me here to bring you and all of Hogwarts a message!"she replied.

"Which one of your master's?Was it Calysto,or Voldemort?"Gabriel said calmly,and Harry realized that he had used Voldemorts name making almost everyone in the common room flinch.

"This one is from Calysto: Join us my dear Gabriel,and reach unimaginable power,or we will perish you from the surface of this earth!While the other one is from my other master,and it is to be directed at Harry Potter!Join us my dear Harry,and reach unimaginable power,or we will perish you from the surface of this earth!"The Vampire told them.

"Well,seems like one of your masters is quite good at stealing lines!"Harry responded dryly.

"They don't expect an answer,but when I come again,they want your answers!"Shina said.

"You won't be coming again!"Gabriel shouted as he leapt forward,pulling a stake out of his trenchcoat.But it was too late,for the Vampire had already gone away in the blink of an eye.

Gabriel cursed frustrated that she had gotten away.

"Old friend of yours?"Ron asked.

"You could say so."Gabriel replied,sighing.

Harry,Hermione,Ron and Gabriel were waiting until everybody was gone from the common room,and then sat in front of the fire on the couches standing there.Tonks too had now joined them,after being told about the incident from earlier.

"So how comes you knew that girl?"Harry asked Gabriel.

"I know her through the job I am doing for the order,and from my home!"

"Why from your home?"

"She is one of the Dynastea circle.A group of Vampires who I lost my Family to!"Gabriel told them,evading the question.

"So,they've been killed then?"Ron asked.

"No,I lost them in a Poker-game,you know!"Gabriel replied sarcastically:"Of course they were killed by them!"

"I feel sorry for you."Hermione said to him.

"Thanks."

"So this is the work you're doing for the Order!You are a Vampire hunter!"Harry said.

"Yes,I am.I'm working actively for the Order since Dumbledore caught wind of Voldemort hireing Vampires for his work."

"So what was that message about,that is written on the wall,near the great hall?"Ron asked.

"I think it means that the leader of the Dynastea circle,Calysto has awaken from his slumber!And as I know Dynastea Vampires,they will stop at nothing to get fresh blood!The younger,the better!This is probably why they have chosen to attack this school,which fits perfectly into Voldemorts plans to get rid of Dumbledore,and also you Harry!I think it is time you told your friends your little secret."Gabriel said to Harry.

And so Harry told Ron,Hermione and Tonks finally about the prophecy.At first they were quite shocked,but then they calmed down,reassuring him about their support for him.

"We should get to sleep now!As I know Calysto,he will send back Elvira here soon,to get our answers!"Gabriel said.

"One last question please!"Ron shouted after Gabriel who had already stood up."Why did Snape call you "Angel" at the great feast?"

Gabriel's expression changed from tired and happy,suddenly to sad and a look of deep sorrow appeared on his face.

"Goodnight."he said,and walked off.

"You had to do that,didn't you!"Hermione fumed at Ron,as she too got up and walked to her room.

"I didn't know it would have that effect!"Ron exclaimed irritated.

"YOu should have,considering how everybody saw the look he gave Snape at the welcome feast."Tonks interjected.

Ron was about to reply,but no words came out of his opened mouth,and he simply got up and too walked to his room,leaving Harry and Tonks alone.

"Do you know the reasons why noone will tell us Gabriels last name?"Harry sighed.

"To a certain extent,yes.I've known Gabriel for some time now,both through the order and my job as an Auror,and trust me when I say that he is...complicated."the young Auror in disguise answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"In due time you might find out."

"Is he a criminal,since you know him from work?"

"No.But also yes.As I said,it's quite complicated."

"So how comes you've known him for some time?How old is he?"Harry inquired,hoping to finally get more answers,from the a person he respected,and secretly even had strong romantical feelings about.

"Sorry,the answer to your first question is a secret,not to be told by me,sicne I can't tell it.Secrecy charm.To the second,approximately 20,though he doesn't look like it.He can change his form,so that's why he looks like a regular teen right now,but he can't change himself like a metamorphmagus like myself can."

Harry listened attentively,but Tonks' answers raised more questions than they answered.He sat thinking quietly,while the fire threw flickering forms and shadows in the common room.He then looked up at Tonks,loosing himself in her sparkling Purple eyes.

"What do you really look like?"he whispered,afraid to ask the question with his full voice.

She looked at him suddenly shy,and cast her eyes downward.

"You really want to see?"

Harry only nodded,as she stood up,and slowly began to change her form.Her size increased only a little,so she was still a bit shorter than Harry,but her chest grew out a little,and her overall appearance became more distinctive feminine.Her hair grew long and slender to her shoulder blades,and was of black colour,while she still retained her heart shaped face.Her eyes too remained a purplish colour.

All Harry could do was to try and keep breathing,stunned by her appearance.Tonks looked at him expectantly,with a simmer of dread on her face.One look into her eyes,was all Harry needed to stand up himself,and take her in his arms,while their faces neared towards eachother,and their eyes slowly closed as their lips met.

----

The next morning the first thing Harry noticed after waking up from pleasant dreams of Tonks,was that Gabriel wasn't laying in his bed.It was quite early,so he decided not to wake anyone up,and made his way to the common room.He was quite surprised to find Gabriel and Dumbledore sitting there,in a deep conversation.

"So it is Calysto again who troubles us?"Dumbledore asked.

"Yes,indeed it's him.So what..."Gabriel broke up in mid sentence as he noticed Harry,standing on the stair leading to the boys dormitories.

Dumbledore who had his back towards Harry,also turned around and smiled at him,his blue eyes sparkling with energy.

"Good morning Harry!Gabriel has just told me about your Vampire encounter yesterday.So have you chosen your answer for them?"Dumbledore asked a bit worried.

"Yes I do have,I,by no means,have the intention of joining them."Harry replied,with as much conviction as he could.

After breakfast,Harry,Hermione,Tonks,Ron and Gabriel made their way to their first class:Transfiguration.Ron and Gabriel still hadn't talked to eachother,and everybody could see that Ron was incredibly unnerved at being ignored from the new student.At the moment they were discussing about how to become Animagi in class,which,Harry found,was quite an interesting thing to talk about.

"Ah,finally,I get to see you paying attention in my class!"As Professor McGonagall put it.

She greeted everybody and as everybody had found a seat,she started.

"Today I want to take you a step further into becoming Animagi.I want you to try and concentrate on the animal which you think suits you most,and then try to turn into it!"she explained to the class.

Hermiones hand shot up,and she said:"But Professor,it's Gabriels first lesson,he wouldn't know where to start to become an Animagi!"

"Mrs. Granger,I daresay,that Gabriel won't have any problems in this class."

Hermione looked at her with a confused look.

"You might want to show Mrs. Granger your Transfiguration skills,Gabriel."McGonagall added with a smirk.

Gabriel nodded,and closed his eyes.And before their very eyes they saw his head becoming longer and longer,more canine,his arms becoming legs with pads,and his whole body sprouting fur,until a perfect large,black shaggy dog took Gabriels place.Eveyone in the class had their jaws hanging to the ground.Then Gabriel turned back again into his human form,and everybody applauded.As soon as Gabriel had sat down again,the class continued with everybody trying to turn into an animal.

"So it was you who rescued us from Lupin that night at headquarters?!"Harry whispered to him.

"Yes,that was me!"Gabriel replied with a smile on his face,for he had earned Gryffindor 50 points with his skills.

Harry had also managed to advance in becoming an Animagi.He almost could do a complete transformation,though he didn't know what his eventual form would be,since he did not feel any pull in any animalistic "direction".The rest of the lessons they had on that Friday flew by rather quickly,and it turned out Gabriel was skilled in all of them.In their DADA lesson,Moody even appointed him to give a speech to the class about Vampires.

After their last lesson(Herbology),Gabriel walked over to Harry,and handed him something.Harry took a look at it,and saw that it was a two-way-mirror.

"I know,that you know how it works,I have one,and Dumbledore also has one."Gabriel told him.

Harry only nodded,for his thoughts had wandered back to Sirius as he had seen the mirror,as Sirius also had given him one,the previous year.

"Oh,and Harry,a Vampire will always lie to you,if it can profit from it!"

Harry looked a bit confused at his words,but then remembered that they were actually expecting a Vampire to turn up.

It was Friday evening,and almost all the Gryffindors were in their common room,amongst them were the trio,and Gabriel and Tonks.They were sitting on their favourite place in front of the fire.Outside was a storm raging.Then they suddenly heard a shrill laughter,coming from the window.It turned out as no surprise to them,that when they looked there,they saw the Vampire lady called Shina.

"Do you have decided your answers?"she hissed at Harry and Gabriel who had stood up from their chairs.

"Yes,we did!"Harry told her.

"So?"

"We both say no!"Gabriel told her."We won't surrender!"

The Vampire looked a bit surprised,but regained herself quickly.

"Potter,we could bring your Godfather back to life!"she said to Harry.

This time it was Harry's turn to be surprised.He thought about Sirius,and them being together again.He wanted to say Yes to Shina so badly now.He stumbled a few steps forward into her direction.He looked into her Yellowish eyes,and completely and utterly believed in her words.He heard voices whisper in his head:"See him again,laugh again,be happy again,join Voldemort,it's not bad,do it,don't listen to the others,...!"

He opened his mouth to tell her he would join,but he was interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.He turned around and saw Gabriel there,who shook his head,and then Harry remembered his words:"A Vampire will always lie to you,if it can profit from it!"

So he looked back at Shina,and firmly said:"No!"

She looked at him with a hint of anger in her eyes,and then spoke:"You both now the consequences of your answers!Death!"she spat.

The next thing Harry knew,that he was lying on the ground.He had been tossed aside when the Vampire lady threw herself at Gabriel.They were both struggling on the floor now,and Shina had lost all her beauty in Harry's eyes,for she looked like some sort of demonic bat now.She had sprouted large leathery wings from her back,and looked like a very pale lizard now,even though he could still make out the shilouette of a woman,and also her face seemed like it was the same.Obviously she was trying to get a grip of Gabriel and bite him in the neck,or somewhere,where he was not protected by his leather clothing.In the common room there was total Chaos.Students ran around screaming,while others tried to hide under the tables.Harry looked around quickly,and made out a spot of red hair.He saw that it was Ginny.He ran over to her,while the battle continued.

"Ginny,run down to Dumbledore's office and tell him what's going on!The password is Coconut's Coconutter!"

And off Ginny went.Harry looked back at the fight,but didn't dare to use his wand,for he was afraid to hit Gabriel instead of the Vampire.But it seemed like Gabriel didn't need any help.He had pulled out a stake,and tried to hit it in the Vampire's heart several times,but never suceeded.Then Gabriel aimed,and thrust the stake with all his might,but the Vampire had dissappeared. Gabriel looked around hectically.It was completely silent,except for the thunder and the rain hitting hard on the windows outside.Then suddenly Harry saw the Vampire appear again behind Gabriel.He wanted to warn him,but it was to late.Shina had caught Gabriel off guard and was throwing him across the room,making him crash on the opposite wall.He stood up,and almost fell down again.There was no one left in the comon room now,only the trio,Tonks,Gabriel,and the Vampire.

"Dammit I hate you guys!"he said angrily and jumped forward,but the stake again only hit air.

Out of thin air Shina appeared again,this time a few feet away from Gabriel.She looked at the candles in the common room,and one by one,they went out,until it was almost completely dark in the room,except for a few lightning bolts from outside,which illuminated the room in a spooky blue light.Shina laughed,and Harry's insides tightened at the sound of this.

"Come on,my dear Gabriel,I know you can do better than that!"the Vampire laughed.

Gabriel just glared at her.Again there was a lightning outside,followed by thunder,and Shina had dissappeared again.

"Harry,use your mirror!"Gabriel shouted at him.

The next moment he was again sent flying through the air.But this time there was no wall behind him,he was heading directly at the window.Gabriel realized this and his expression changed to shock.Then he hit the window.It shattered into thousand pieces,but didn't block his fall.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!"screamed Hermione.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes.The impact on the ground would surely kill Gabriel.But then he heard a spell being incantated from outside.Shina,again in her human form,walked towards the window.Then suddenly,Gabriel jumped at her from outside,apparently,he had been waiting for her,standing on the windowstill,well hidden in the shadow.

Shinas eyes widened in shock as she saw his stake driving to her heart.The room was again illuminated by lightning,and Harry could only make out,that Shina somehow dissappeared,but not the way she did before,she vanished into dust.Now he could also see Gabriel,blood dripping from the corner of his mouth,and also from his clothes,were they had been torn.He was drenched,and Harry could even make out a few glass shards sticking in his coat.

"So long Shina."he said,and fainted,falling to the floor.


End file.
